


Once In A While

by flickawhip



Series: The Polycule - Tobin, Alex, Vero, Kelley and Christen [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Christen and Tobin spend the night alone.





	Once In A While

“Wait… what do you mean?”

Tobin barely breaks her stride even as she looks at Christen. 

“I mean everyone else is busy tonight…”

Christen smirks, letting her hair down as she falls into stride having run after Tobin. 

“Just you and me…. Vero’s out with Alex and Kell tonight…”

“And…”

“Tooobs.”

Christen almost whines, pouting at Tobin until Tobin laughs, kissing Christen softly. 

“Alright, alright…. Fine.”

They spend a few hours talking and making dinner, finally heading to bed only when Christen chose to shower before sleep, Tobin smirking slightly when Christen finally joined her. They were glad of the night alone.


End file.
